Чувак
by Dragnathus
Summary: A new, foreign face comes to gravity falls and gets mixed up in the secrets and the day to day of gravity falls. Wendy x OC (probably, but as a side thing) k because I might accidentally use a curse word or two.
1. Chapter 1

**Чувак**

Mabel was dying. She'd been carrying groceries from the mall to the shack, while Grunkle Stan went to get new inventory with Soos. Dipper was walking with her, at one stage, but he'd all but disappeared. "How does he go so fast?" Mabel whined. She wanted to sit down, but the dirt road would ruin her skirt, and possibly her sweater. She stopped waddling and put the bags down. She took off the knitted jumper and tied it around her waist. It was a bright pink one, with a pocket sown into the front, she kept a lot of photos in it before she made collages. It barely hovered off the ground, but at this point, that didn't matter. She picked up the bags and grunted girlishly, her back straining to lift the pig treats and other groceries they'd bought in town. "I bet stupid Dipper's *pant* got all of the light stuff* with him." She wheezed as she started trundling towards the mystery shack.

She'd walked about halfway back before she actually started getting woozy. She was out of breath, tired and light headed. _Nobody should ever have to walk this far._ She was too tired to even voice her complaints anymore. She'd walked far enough that now she was on the road from town to the shack, as opposed to the shortcut that she found with dipper. No car had passed by.

Then she saw it. She was on one of the straits when she did. It was the most beautiful thing her eyes had ever laid upon, and it was coming towards her. Her vision faded, and when it came back she was on her side, but she could still see it. It came quickly, and seated itself next to her. Someone came from around the other side, shouting something in two languages, one she didn't recognise, then in broken English. She felt so detached that she barely knew the person was yelling at her, then for help. As she fainted, she managed to mutter, "M-Mystery Sh-Shack." Then black.

She woke up some time later, with a drip connected to her arm, clad in a white hospital gown, and with a small picture on her chest. She reached for it, her arms heavy as cinder blocks, and stared at what was there. "K-c-a-h-s, Y-r-e, oh." She flipped the image, with a degree of effort and looked again. It was the shack, and dipper was walking towards it. The letters weren't half falling off, or at least, they were all there. She blinked slowly, thinking.

She looked around and realised where she was. There was a radio next to her, quietly playing a ninety's song she didn't quite know the name of. _Dipper might know. Oh no, Dipper!_ She tossed the picture, and wrestled with the sheets on her bed, flailing and trying desperately to get her legs to function. "Hey, chyuvak, gordisyaen, slow down, easy, easy chyuvak, its o-kyay huh, its o-kyay." He had a deep voice, and an accent she couldn't place.

"Where am I?" She said, even though she knew she was in the clinic.

"You are in, a-uh, bol'nitsa, hopital. Right, hopital?"

"Hospital, it's called a hospital." She was tired and sore, but she managed a small giggle at his English.

"Oh, o-kyay, hwos-spit-tall. Uh, I found you on side of road, broght you to here." The memory of her fainting passed through her mind.

"The food, and waddles' treats!" she panicked and started to flail again, focusing more on her legs.

"Do-on't worry yourself. I have bags in car." He was referring to Mabel's bags, and she calmed down again. She looked at him, and for the first time she actually noticed that he wasn't an American.

"Where are you from?" she asked, "and what's with the weird letters on your shirt?"

"Ya Russkiy." He said, sitting tall with his chest out, his fists on his hips. "I am Russian, and these letters, they say, International Royal Youth Ambassador."

Mabel fainted again, out of tiredness and shock. She had just met Russian Royalty!


	2. Chapter 2: back to the shack

When she woke, she was seatbelt-ed into a comfortable seat that she didn't recognize, the wind was blowing her hair in all directions, and the sound of an engine roared loudly behind her. "Hyey, little girl! You awake once more!" Mabel turned her head to him lazily. She took in more of his appearance this time than when she was at the hospital, noticing his grey and red hiking boots, his light brown track pants. As well as the blue and white fitted short sleeve shirt that he wore, Untucked and with the top three buttons undone, showing his white thermal top underneath.

"Where are you taking me now?" she asked, pulling her hair over her shoulder to keep it out of the wind that passed through the vehicle.

"Well, when the hospital said you would be ve polnom poryadke, I decided that perhaps the…" With his free hand he dislodged the picture of the mystery shack from a compartment on his dashboard. "Mister-mystery Sheck, Shack. Um, perhaps there would be a good place to take you." He handed her the photo, which she gratefully accepted.

"So, why doesn't your car have windows?" she pointed, expecting to touch a surface between the frame of the vehicle, but there was none.

"My parents only gave me so much of a- so much money to spend on transportation. This had the best, gallon to the tank? Is that what you say?" Despite all she'd been through, again Mabel had to smile at how he spoke.

"Close" she said "its miles to the gallon." She didn't know much about cars, but she knew what that term meant. Dipper had explained it to her.

"Nyet, uh, that, I think is how far gallon will take you. This car just has a lot of gallon." He pointed to the engine at the back of the vehicle with his thumb, indicating the truck sized petrol tank attached to the frame of the buggy by heavy welds. Mabel saw, too, her grocery bags sitting in the back, with only a little bit of dirt around the outside of them.

"Hey, the food!" exclaimed Mabel.

"Did I not say that I put bags in here?" He looked at her briefly, before turning his attention back to the road.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I must just be pretty tired." she looked at him, trying to guess his reply. _Don't worry Mabel, you and your family can live in my royal tropical Russian castle. And waddles can come too!_

"Hey, chyuvak, am I losing you again?" he snapped his fingers, and Mabel nearly jumped. "My name is Andreikov but, everybody call me Andy. Your name?"

"Mabel," she replied, before noticing that they were near where she fainted. "Hey, that's where you found me!" Andy glanced, seeing the place on the straight where a bit over than an hour ago the poor girl was stuck.

"Da, horosho. But do not worry, I don't think your parents will make you walk such a distance again." He looked at her with a small smile, which she returned.

"Tell me about Russia Andy." Mabel said, relaxing into her seat and closing her eyes.

"Well, Mabel. Whatever you do, don't go during the winter. Just about everywhere gets below zero, easily. The snow is best at that time, but it's not weather for outsiders, you'd freeze in seconds."

"Zero degrees Fahrenheit?!" Mabel exclaimed, sitting forward.

"Nu-nu, shtu, celcior, celsy, cleci-yi…"

"Celsius" Mabel said, disappointed.

"Da, that's it. Very cold. Very, very cold."

Mabel slumped back into her seat, heartbroken. _Next thing he'll be telling me that he's not even a prince!_ Mabel sat silently until they arrived at the shack, and Andy opened her door.

"Madam." He said, gesturing out of the car. Mabel unbuckled herself and hopped down, easing the pins and needles out of her legs. "Are you o-kyay there? The doc-tor said that may have problem walking."

"Fine, just a bit numb, but I'm fine." Mabel reassured. When she stood back up, she saw Dipper burst through the front door.

"Mabel!" he cried, dashing over to her. "Mabel, are you okay, are you hurt. What did he do to you?"

Mabel punched him square on the arm. "Oww, Mabel, what was that for?"

"For leaving me behind with the two heaviest bags, genius!" Mabel yelled, frustrated.

"What? They weren't that bad." Dipper argued.

"Then why didn't you take them?" Mabel said, pushing dipper sharply.

"Hey, chyuvak, Mabel, do you want me to put these somewhere?" Andy had gotten the bags out of the back of the buggy, and was holding them at his head height.

"Yes please, how's about we show you where they go." Mabel suggested, keeping her eyes on her brother. "I'm going to get you back for leaving me Dipper. Come on Andy, you can put those on the kitchen bench"

"You mean you're just going to let some stranger walk right into the shack?!" Dipper said, mistakenly. Mabel turned around. There was a fire in her eyes that made dipper take a step back out of fear.

"This Stranger has done a lot more for me today than you've ever done." Mabel stood, unsure of whether she was okay with being that harsh or not. _It probably was just a mistake._

"Hold on wait, wait no, I'm sure that if your brother had known you were in such trouble, that he would have helped you. I'm sure there was just a mistake. Da?" Andy and Dipper both nodded furiously, so Mabel calmed down, letting her stance drop.

"Dipper, I'm really tired, I just wanna sleep. Show Andy where to put the stuff and unpack it, all right?" Again, dipper nodded. "Okay, I'm going to bed." And with that, Mabel was inside and gone. Dipper stood for a while, thinking about what he'd done. _So is she actually okay?_

"Uh, Dipper? Are, are you going to show me where the uh, kit-chen, is?" Dipper jolted, snapping back into reality.

"Oh, oh yeah, just in the door, straight through and to the left. Here, I'll show you."

They went inside, to the gift shop, where the fake merch was all but gone. There were some hats and shirts about the place, a couple of plastic eyeballs and a cardboard box full of "genuine most type monster repellent."

"Some people actually buy these things?" Andy asked, looking at the collection of Knick knacks scattered throughout the main foyer.

"Yeah, I guess a lot of people just want to know about the supernatural." Dipper commented, nonchalant and waiting in the entrance to the kitchen/dining area.

"Know? Do you not mean that people wish to believe?" Andreikov stood bolt upright, glaring questioningly at dipper. "You think that there are things out there, like yedinorogi, or oboroten'?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Uno- Uni-corns, or Anthro po morphs?" The last word sounded rehearsed. Dipper shifted his weight off of the wall.

"Yeah, I've got a journal that was written by one of my great uncles. It has all of the supernatural stuff around here catalogued inside it!" Dipper smiled. _If I can get him interested, he could drive all over the place in his buggy, I'll cover twice the amount of weird stuff that I could before!_

"Dipper." Dipper looked up. Andreikov had put the bags down, and was looking very intensely at Dipper. "Does the journal say anything about this?" Andreikov reached inside of his thermal, pulling out a necklace with an ivory triangle in a wooden circle, with the third point and a third of the circle missing. Green letters glowed around all its faces, emitting a soft light, bright enough to read by. "This was bought here around twenty five years ago by my grandfather, who gave it to me as an early birthday present."

"I've never seen it before, but if it was sold twenty five years ago then, then that means Stan **ford** sold it to you, not Stan **ley."** Outside, a car pulled up. "Oh no, quick, get the stuff into the kitchen, then pretend that you want to buy something. And put the necklace away! Hurry!"


	3. Chapter 3: Mabel's fine, probably

Soos, Wendy and the Stan's stepped out of the car. They'd been looking for Mabel, and had left Dipper at the shack to wait for her. Dipper had buzzed Wendy's phone as soon as Mabel arrived, and the group hadn't wasted time in driving back. "I hope she's okay, Dipper hasn't said anything else about her." Wendy was checking her near dead phone for the umpteenth time, just to hear that Mabel was alright.

"I'm sure that he's just taking care of her." Stanford said, relief seeping through his words.

"Maybe he's made her a sandwich" Soos said, walking last onto the front porch. "I know I'd like one right about now." His stomach rumbled in comformation. Wendy giggled loudly while Stanley rolled his eyes.

"That kid is grounded for not taking proper care of his sister as it is. If I find out she's hurt, he's gonna be sorry." With that, he threw open the door to find Dipper behind the register of the gift shop, and a person, looking curiously at a shirt with a Russian Lynx pictured on the front. "Hey Dipper, where's Mabel?" Stan asked, irritated.

"She's upstairs, taking a nap." Dipper said casually, before turning to Andreikov. "So, sir, how can I help you?" Dipper said, grinning madly.

"I would like to purchase tee-short, but I don't know what price is." Andreikov proclaimed robotically while gesturing to the white t-shirt that still hung on its hook.

"It's two ninety-five, look, Wendy, can you help this tourist while I check that Mabel's okay?" Stan said as he barged his way through the shop. "Dipper, you're coming too. We'll see how long you're going to be grounded for.

"Sure dude. Hey, Soos, can you give me a lift?" Wendy ambled behind the counter, dropping herself on the stool that she kept for herself and propping her boots on the counter.

"Uh, no dude sorry, II got to move some of my cousin Reggie's wedding gifts. Not fun, but hey, maybe the pines can take you?" Soos picked up his tool belt and made for the door. Wendy opened the register and sighed.

"Yeah, but I hate getting lifts with them. One's too cheerful and the other'll just be such a bummer." Wendy took Andreikov's change and looked back to soos.

"You sure you don't have any room?"

"Nada dude." Soos chuckled, before his face dropped. "Anyway, I'll probably see you tomorrow.

He left and wendy gave Andreikov his change. "You knwo, that, if you wanted, I could drive you… to your home?"

Wendy looked at him again and nodded slightly "Alright, but how do I trust you?" Her eyes sparkled. She was toying with him, but he had no idea.

"I Drove Mabel to Hopital and back o-kyay." He puffed out his chest a little, proud that he had been such a nice guy to a stranger. Wendy took her feet off of the counter.

"Oh. And does Mabel's knight in shining armour have a name?" She leant closer to him and looked into his hazel eyes. His soft, honest light brown eyes.

"Da, my name Andreikov. The girl, Mabel, was no trouble. She would have done same for me, if uh, if she drive." He scrunched the shirt and gave her the hook, which she casually flung onto a stuffed wall mount, of some made up creature used to fool tourists. "Your name, is?

"Wendy. And if you need to get going, I can take an early night." She stood up, closed the register and walked to the staircase. "Stan, my ride's here, I'm out dude!" She called out.

Stan replied "Did you take the foreign guy's money?"

"Yeah, give my best to Mabel." She took Andreikov by the hand and led him outside, into the cool afternoon. He went down the stairs before her, without letting go of her hand. They walked towards the car with the tall Russian boy leading the feisty redhead.

"Well." Andy started, placing a hand on the buggy. "This is my cheriot." He patted the roll cage before opening the door. "After you, printsessa"

"What a gentleman" Wendy said, more than a hint of sarcasm seeping into her words. Andy slid over the hood, before using the roll cage to enter the buggy without using the door. "Now, you are… towards the town? Or away?" He questioned, putting his key into the ignition and bringing the metal contraption to life.

"Towards, and a little past." Wendy stated, smiling and taking her hat off.

"I can tell why you don't like the walk." Andreikov said, pulling out of the dirt driveway, and accelerating off.


	4. Chapter 4: The Manor

Andreikov slowed the buggy as he neared the middle height of the tallest hill in gravity falls. The large, intricate gate was shut in front of him, thick and unscaleable. A speaker box with a button underneath was tapped onto the face of an impressively crafted bar of brass which stuck out of the ground, imitating a daffodil or a rose, or perhaps a combination of both. Andreikov pushed the button and spoke his name. "Andriekov Proshlovik." To his surprise, and despite all the letters to and from his family and this one, the person on the line yelled with disgust.

"Who is that speaking gibberish at the gate at this time of night?!"

"My name is Andreikov Proshlovik, I'm here as a youth ambassador, posol, on behalf of my father." Still, the voice boomed in ignorance.

"Listen, I do not know what you are talking about. If you're trying to get money from me, go away." Andy tried again.

"I am not here for money. You promised my parents that you would pro-vide eccomodetion, to me while I learn about American culture." The voice on the other end took some time to answer.

"What did you say your name was again?" Whoever it was, he was obviously calmed by the promise of no sort of money claim.

"Proshlovik, Andreikov Proshlovik, from Seint Petersburg." The other end of the line crackled, as if someone was sifting through files.

"Ah, yes, of course. How rude of me, your Pacifica's little foreign playmate! Let me get the door for you my good man." The gate jiggled, clearly not well maintained, and shifted slowly apart, leaving a gap just wide enough for Andreikov's buggy to fit through. Andy was glad he hadn;'t invited Wendy to join him, the whole exchange was fairly embarrassing.

At the top of the hill, a large mansion made of wooden logs and polished marble sprung out of the ground, like a white nail on the end of a great green thumb. As he pulled up to the structure, two maids opened the door, and out came a small girl, followed by a tall, thin woman and a similarly thin man. "Good evening Young master!" came the friendly cry from the direction of the entrance. Stepping out of his vehicle, Andreikov realised the trio had not dared to leave the third step, and that the woman had wasted no time in hurrying the maids to help the boy. "I trust your trip over was pleasant!" the man tried again to illicit a response from Andy, who didn't quite feel in the mood to reply.

"I have to say, Mr. Northwest, that despite the beauty of Alaska, I could have done without the cross country car trip." The servants were at his buggy now, awaiting directions. Despite his family being among the more powerful back home, Housemaids were never a luxury that the Proshlovik's could afford. "No thank you, I could do with the exercise." The maids nodded, but stuck by him, glancing once at the owners of the mansion.

"Feel free to let the servants take your luggage for you, uh, my good man!" Andreikov gathered his things from the back compartment of his small vehicle, and trudged towards the stairs.

"Thank you, Mr. Northwest, for your hospitality." Andreikov had reached the stairs now, and despite the Northwests standing on a step above him, he looked down at the man that wore the expensive navy blue cashmere dressing gown. "But it is not the Proshlovik way." Andy gestured, and the Nothwests bade him entrance to the gigantic house, larger even, than his own family's estate back home.

"Where did you say you were from again dear?" the tall woman asked at the door, while Andreikov took off his shoes.

"Seint Petersburg. In Russia" Andriekov looked, a deadpan smile on the tall blonde's face. "Out of town." He clarified, and that seemed to be enough for the woman.

"How long is he here?" asked the little girl. The father looked like he was about to chastise her, so Andreikov answered her quickly.

"When I understand why America is country that Russia can learn very much from, then I can go home and report my answer to my father." The man smiled with a satisfied smirk, before nodding to both the little girl and the woman, before trudging up the stairs, probably heading to his room.

"Pacifica, how about you show… Our guest here to his room, your father and I are a bit tired after today's trip to the clinic." The young girl rolled her eyes, earning a glare from the tall woman. Pacifica hung her head and the woman turned, heading for the stairs. "Goodnight all!" She exclaimed theatrically before disappearing.

Convinced her mother was gone, the blonde tween sighed and sagged. "Which room do you want? Big and furnished, but not that easy to keep warm, or the smaller room?" Andreikov hoisted his bags and thought before looking at the small girl.

"Whichever one is closer, if you please." Andreikov tried to sound jovial, but the tweens mood was too far gone.

"Come with me, she stated coldly.

Author's Note:

Hi guys!

Sorry, I have not published anything in a while. I'm suffering from writer's block (Bleugh) and have to study for exams (Double Bleugh). I was having trouble wording this the way I want it, and hopefully you guys like it. Review and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
